This invention relates to a memory cassette holding apparatus and, more particularly, to a memory cassette holding apparatus which assures that an ejecting mechanism will not operate while data is being written into or read from a memory cassette.
To preserve numerical control (NC) data created for numerically controlling a machine, robot or the like, use is made of a memory cassette such as a magnetic tape cassette, bubble memory cassette or semiconductor memory cassette. This is accomplished by loading the memory cassette in a numerical control device or NC data creation device, writing the NC data stored in the internal memory of the numerical control device, or created by the NC data creation device, into the memory cassette, and then subsequently reading the NC data out of the memory cassette to execute numerical control based on the NC data.
When using a memory cassette, there is always the danger that the operator may inadvertently press an eject button and cause ejection of the memory cassette while the NC data is being written into or read from the memory cassette. An accident of this kind will prevent the NC data from being correctly written into or read from the cassette, or may mutilate machining NC data already stored in the memory cassette at a different location. Thus there is need of an apparatus capable of cancelling the operation that would otherwise be initiated by pressing the eject button while data is being written into or read from the memory cassette.